


His Company

by Fiiaa_X



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiiaa_X/pseuds/Fiiaa_X
Summary: She had always been an animal lover. Running around the county with Boomer and Peaches at her side without a care in the world. When captured by the man who was more animal than man himself she slowly started to become lonely without her trusty dog and cougar. Sneaking in a Judge seemed like a good idea at the time. They could fill the void which Boomer and Peaches left. Staci shook his head at her though. He disagreed because they both knew Jacob Seed would never let her have his company.





	His Company

She tiptoed through the veteran center, shushing her new friend who followed her. Their paws were making scratching noises, they tilted their head to the side not quite getting what the shushing meant. She kneeled down and patted their head when they started growling. It was quiet enough for them not to get noticed just yet.

The prisoners outside made sure the noises inside were not overly obvious.

She didn’t want to think about that though. She was supposed to save the people in the cages, having their back and kick and scream, giving the Peggies a hard time.

Yet she was quietly sneaking through the veteran center with her new friend.

She held her breath when she heard footsteps closing in on them. Pushing the wild animal behind her legs, she stumbled forward when their head bumped into her knees. Pratt steadied her, his hands gripping her arms tightly as his eyes lowered to the animal she tried to hide behind her.

“Rookie.” He sighed.

“Hush.” She whispered, “Not a word.”

Pratt looked terrified. His loyalty to Jacob made it hard for him to lie to the man. She couldn’t blame Pratt for following Jacob Seed around like a lost puppy. The man was a brute. She knew how hard Jacob was on her ex-colleague.

"He's going to get very upset with you," Pratt whispered.

She glanced down at the animal who started licking her fingers, growling and jumping up and down playfully. Her heart melted seeing how playful they were.

“Not a word.” She told Pratt again.

She then walked around the former deputy and headed up the stairs. The wild animal followed her, making a lot more noises than a minute ago. They were in the mood to play and they didn’t care that they were in Jacob Seed’s territory.

If only she was that fearless, she’d be able to kick and scream and give those Peggies hell.

Reaching the room which she called her home for weeks now, she gestured to the playful animal to sit. She was surprised to see them actually sit and obediently wait for her. Once again gesturing to the animal to be quiet she opened the door very slowly, peeking inside the room to make sure he wasn’t there.

She sighed in relief to see the room void of his presence. She opened the door wide and let the animal head inside. They strolled around the room, sniffing everything they came across. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the floor, smiling when the curious animal strolled to her and let her pet them.

It wasn’t the same as petting Boomer or Peaches. She missed them. She knew this animal she saved from Jacob’s clutches would never fill the void but at least she could pet them and play with them for a little while.

Their coat was thicker than boomers, it didn’t feel as soft as Boomer’s coat either. They were bigger too. A little bump against her legs made her fall. Pratt was right, Jacob would get so angry with her. She didn’t care though.

She was lonely and the soldier did nothing to humor her. Always telling her to fend for herself.

The animal laid down beside her, resting their head between their paws. She let her fingers gently massage their head, the red cross between their eyes fading by her touch. They were no longer surrounded by bliss fumes. Their coat no longer white and their eyes no longer pale and scary.

A smile spread across her face as she watched the animal fall asleep beside her. They got a few minutes of peace and quiet together when Jacob Seed barged through the white French doors like the brute that he was.

“Deputy.” Her title rolled off his tongue, his tone quiet and calm.

She knew better, his eyes were burning with rage. Her heart raced when she noticed his fingers trailing to his gun strapped to his thigh.

“No!”

The animal beside her jumped up and growled at the man who was supposed to be the leader of the pack. Jacob looked surprised, his eyebrows raised to his hairline. She wanted to laugh but the fear of losing the only company she had stopped her from even breathing.

“I’ve warned you, sweetheart. I told you to stay away from the wolves.”

She shook her head, “You wouldn’t let me keep Boomer or Peaches.” She trailed off.

“So you tried to replace them with a wild animal?” He asked, pointing his fire red pistol at the wolf’s head, “It’s like babysitting a fucking child. I’ve never met anyone as stubborn as you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.’

He growled at her, the wolf before her whining and trailing behind her legs in fear. Great, the huge animal who could eat Jacob Seed alive was terrified of the man. The soldier lowered his gun and whistled, pointing beside his leg which made the wolf leave her side and trail to Jacob Seed with its tail behind their legs.

“Traitor.” She muttered.

Jacob brushed his fingers over the head of the wolf she stole, the wolf licked his fingers the same way it did to her. They seemed to like the attention they received from the man who the pack obeyed, rubbing their head against Jacob’s leg.

They seemed peaceful, almost as sweet as Peaches.

“Not only did you go against my orders and risked your own life you also ruined a perfect Judge.” His eyes were trained on the animal who was as sweet as the large cat she missed, “What am I supposed to do with you?”

She knew he wasn’t actually asking her, but since she caught Jacob in a rare moment of calmness she spoke up.

“Let me keep him?”

His eyes flickered to her, his very blue eyes cold as ice.

“Letting you keep a wild animal in your state?” He asked, “Come on, sweetheart, I know you’re smarter than that.”

She knew he’d say that, but she still hoped that he’d humor her. Simply because of the state that she was currently in.

 He sighed, his shoulders slumping as he put his gun away again. He moved to her, his hand resting on her shoulder as he leaned in. His lips brushed against her temple, "Say goodbye, you're not seeing him again."

She grabbed onto his arm, tightly holding on as she looked Jacob in the eyes, “Please.”

Pleading with him never worked. He showed mercy to no one, she knew that included her too. Deep down she knew the only people he could truly care for were his brothers. Others meant nothing to him.

She meant nothing to him despite the state that she was in.

“Sweetheart.”

Showing Jacob Seed her tears killed what little confidence she had left. Now she was truly seen weak in his eyes. She waited for him to make fun of her, telling her how weak she was. Yet the hurtful words never were spoken out loud. His big hand cupped her cheek instead as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in, holding her closely.

“Hush now.” He whispered.

Those little words made her cry louder, she was a sobbing mess and even though she tried to stop crying she couldn’t. The wolf started howling, whining alongside her. If she wasn’t an emotional mess she would have laughed at how cute the wild animal was.

“I know you’re lonely.” Him acknowledging what bothered her made the tears stream down her cheeks like a river, “Just hold on a little longer. I know you can do it, you’re my little warrior after all.”

She knew what he was trying to say but it wasn't the same, it wouldn't fill the void Boomer or Peaches could. Before she was captured by the soldier she ran around the county, meeting all sorts of animals.

She remembered the one time she went fishing and was surrounded by wolves. They were relaxing in the open field, watching her catch those big fish Cheeseburger loved so much. Peaches ruined it by swimming around, scaring all the fish.

She giggled whenever the large cat looked up at her, more or less daring her to say anything.

Jess and Sharky gave up on trying to change her mind of spending the entire afternoon fishing. If she had listened to them she wouldn’t have been captured by Jacob. The bliss arrow never would have pierced her thigh and she wouldn’t be in the mess she was in now.

Her love for animals ruined her life and yet she couldn’t stay away. She wasn’t stubborn as Jacob complimented her so lovingly, she was plain stupid.

She never learned.

“It’s not the same.” She hiccupped.

He wrapped both his arms around her, pressing her head against his chest. He smelled of sweat and gunpowder. She watched him shrug on a clean tee early that morning yet midday his clothes were dirty again. Covered in dirt and smelling like sweat.

Honestly, the fucking child was him.

“It will be better.” He promised her, “They will love you back unconditionally unlike the animals who are driven by their instinct, sweetheart.”

“Boomer and Peaches would never betray me.”

She hated how small she sounded, it wouldn’t change Jacob’s mind yet she didn’t have the strength to stand up to him. His hand rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

“That’s enough.”

He was growing tired of her. His words were spoken in a gentle tone but she could hear the exasperation behind them. Of course, he had better things to do than to console her. He had people to kill, Peggies to protect and an Eli Palmer to hunt down.

She was wasting his time.

Pressing onto his firm chest with all her might she pushed him back. It had been a while since she defied him like that. The tug at the corner of his lips told her he enjoyed seeing that side of her.

“Just go.”

His eyes flickered to the wolf who was laying down again, asleep despite the tension in the room. He could never replace Boomer or Peaches. Neither one of them would have fallen asleep when Jacob Seed was showing her who was in control.

She held her breath again when Jacob closed in on her with just a few steps. His steps echoing through the room. The wolf slept through it, how he managed to do it was beyond her. She was fucking terrified of the determined look in his eyes.

He placed his hand on the back of her head, making sure she kept his gaze as he spoke to her in that quiet yet firm tone.

“You can keep ‘em.” He didn’t look pleased with the way her face lightened up, “If I feel like he’s a threat to you or them-“ His eyes flickered down to her stomach, “I’ll kill ‘em.”

With his bare hands no doubt.

“You understand?” He asked.

She nodded. It wasn’t good enough for the soldier, he repeated his question while his blue eyes narrowed on her.

“Do you understand me?” He asked again.

She swallowed nervously, “Yes, sir.”

It was barely a whisper but he heard her.

He kissed her head and then pulled away from her, muttering under his breath how she was a massive pain in his ass. Since her back was turned to him she dared to smile.

Maybe he could care about people other than his brothers.

She placed her hand on her growing bulge, “I suppose I have you to thank.” She whispered.

“What was that?”

She jumped hearing his question. Turning to look at him her eyes trailed to Pratt who stood behind Jacob now, shaking his head at her.

“Nothing.”

He hummed and then left the room, Pratt trailing behind him. She knew Jacob heard her, he was more animal than man yet he let her get away with that too. Knowing that her current state did soften the soldier a little she wondered what else she could get away with.

She sat down beside the sleeping wolf and gently ran her fingers through their coat. For now, she'd enjoy the company he let her have.


End file.
